Ward Academia
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: There was a foreign student in Class 1-A. She seemed to be a nice girl, was willing to use her abilities to help her friends, and often demand that nobody swear. Traits that were rather endearing. There was also a new staff in the U.A. alongside All Might. A woman who was willing to listen to her proteges' problems, no matter what it was. If only many know what they hide.
1. Not A Saw for Bone

**Not A Saw for Bone**

After the practical test, Momo Yaoyorozu and other recommended examinees were taking a break in a room with air conditioner, sofas, and vending machines containing snack and drink. She had taken herself to bought a bottle of sports drink and sat on one of the sofas. Sitting beside her was a boy with a burn mark on his left eye and half red, half white hair. If she wasn't wrong, he was the son of Endeavor.

As she took a gulp from the bottle, Momo looked at the other occupants in the room. There was a girl with dark green hair talking with a boy whose teeth were lacking lips and had his teeth visible. On the other side of the room, there was a boy with thin hair giving a glare towards the Todoroki once in a while. A blonde girl in a ponytail was sitting beside him while reading a magazine.

Speaking about the blonde girl, she seemed to find something interesting. She took out what appeared to be a white pen and wrote on her palm. Momo found it strange that she decided to do it on the palm. She also noticed that the pen was rather big and the movement of the blonde's hand made her wonder if she actually wrote something.

The boy beside her looked at the latter, turning his eyes on the son of Endeavor, before immediately looked back at the blonde. His face became pale and he moved further away from her.

It only made her more intrigued by what the blonde was doing.

Before Momo could even approach her, the bell was ringing, indicating that break time was over and the beginning of the final test, an interview. Upon hearing the bell, the blonde seemed to be giving whatever she did on her palm a finishing touch before putting the pen back to her pocket.

As a teacher entered the room, Momo decided to not think too much about it. There was something more important that she needed to do.

* * *

Momo had to admit that this was not what she expected on her first day at U.A. She had several scenarios in her mind. Students from the same school talking to each other, old friends reuniting when one entered the class and saw the other, some still happy of being accepted, some being rather nervous due to being able to attend the prestigious high school, and many more.

Two students having a fight the moment they saw each other was not one of them. Granted, it only happened when the student with glasses tried to lecture a blonde punk for putting his legs on the desk. Still, for new classmates to fight each other this early…

At least it was stopped when a green-haired boy entered the classroom. The student with glasses approached him and said something to the boy. Then, there was a girl with blush stickers entering the classroom and spoke with the green-haired boy.

When the homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, arrived and immediately ordered them to go to the P.E. grounds, many did so with haste. Momo meanwhile checked the P.E. uniform that has been given to them first. Thanks to that, she was able to overhear Aizawa giving a student different order.

"Davis, go meet with Recovery Girl and after you're done, meet with the rest of the class at the grounds with your uniform on." The teacher ordered the student.

"Of course, sir." The student replied before standing up and grabbed her P.E. uniform.

"By the way, do you responsible for this?" Aizawa showed her a shiny red apple.

"I can take it back if you want."

Aizawa remained silence before he took a bite on the apple and said, "I don't think they still do this back there."

The student nodded her head before exiting the classroom. Now that Momo had a better view of her, she realized that it was the same blonde girl that she saw during the entrance exam. Combined with her and Todoroki, that meant there were three recommended students in Class 1-A.

As she went towards the changing room with her P.E. uniform, Momo wondered how the girl managed to enter the exam for recommended students. From what she saw during the practical test, she was quite average compared to others. As such, she couldn't help but wonder about it.

Could her quirk be something that can be observed under a certain circumstance?

* * *

"So, the test focused on the strength of the limbs?"

"Of course not. It's called quirk apprehension test for a reason." Replied an old woman as she read a file. "Though I guess that's not completely wrong either. Some of the students will have to depend solely on the natural strength of their quirks, for one reason or another."

"Hmm…"

"Speaking of which, do you need any help with it?" The old woman looked at the person behind the curtain.

"No, thank you. This is my field of expertise."

"Had you been anyone else, I would not allow this kind of thing to happen." The old woman sighed. "Seriously, a teacher is not supposed to let her student performing self-surgery."

"You're not a teacher, Recovery Girl."

"Heh, right. But the point still stands." The old woman, Recovery Girl, approached the curtain and pull it open. "Make sure you don't make me regret this, Riley."

Riley, the blonde recommended student of Class 1-A, was sitting on a bed as she performed a suture on her own left arm. She cut the string and put the needle holder alongside other surgical instruments.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

Shouto Todoroki was not in a good mood.

It was not due to the school or anything related to it. Well, it was kind of related, if he had to be completely honest. Because thanks to him managed to enter U.A., he had a conversation with his father, the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor, that morning.

His father gave him some rather good advice, alongside the usual "encouragement." But he still hated Endeavor and the less time Shouto spent with his father, the better.

In order to divert his mind away from _that _topic, Shouto observed other students doing their test. He was not one to brag or even underestimate other people but he couldn't help but felt underwhelmed upon seeing many of them in action. He was quite impressed by the girl with dark hair in a ponytail due to her creativity and a little bit with the punk with explosive quirk.

As the test moved on, his eyes were focused on a blonde girl in a ponytail, a fellow recommended student. From what he saw, she didn't use her quirk, indicating that it was most likely something not visible to naked eye, though there were hints of it.

50-meter dash being 5.37 seconds, grip strength being 60.0 kg, only a few feet away from landing outside of the sandbox during the standing long jump test, and many more. Her physical strength was above normal humans.

Was her quirk something along the line of strength enhancement? Though stamina was also a possibility considering how long she could last during a distance run.

"Time to present the result," Aizawa stated as he created a holographic screen.

Shouto didn't worry about the result. He might not be in the first place but considering his performance, he would be one of the top ten. He wondered who would bite the…

"Oh yeah, that whole "expulsion" thing was a lie." The teacher said as he grinned. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performance."

…on the other hand, that could work. Though he remembered overhearing his…_father _talking about how an entire class of the Department of Heroes got expelled. So, there was still a risk.

"Davis, escort Midoriya to Recovery Girl and get him patched up," Aizawa ordered as he gave the student a paper.

Davis, who turned out to be the recommended student with blonde hair, accepted the paper before walking towards Midoriya, the green-haired student and the only one who got hurt during the test.

Shouto turned his attention to the screen and found out that he was in the 2nd place, below Momo Yaoyorozu, most likely the girl with black hair capable of creating a variety of item. He also found out that Davis, full name "Riley Davis," was in the 9th place.

"_Riley Davis, huh? That means she's a foreigner._" Thought Shouto. "_Rather strange seeing one getting schooled in Japan._"

He kept his eyes on the girl until she was out of side along with the boy that she escorted.

* * *

"So, what's the injury?" Recovery Girl asked as the two students entered her office.

"Just broken bones and some burn wound," Riley answered simply.

"Just that?" Recovery Girl focused on the green-haired boy. "I guess you have better control than I thought."

"Oh, um, well…" He stuttered as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on, take a seat! Let me have a look at it." The medical staff ordered nicely.

As Izuku Midoriya went towards the chair that was offered, he wondered why he must be escorted by Riley. He was only injured in his finger, nothing that required an escorting. He was then distracted from the thought when Recovery Girl kissed his injured finger, healing him but also made Izuku tired.

"It's a good thing that you still have enough strength." Recovery Girl stated as she gave Izuku some gummies. "If you don't, then you're going to need Davis help to fix your finger."

"Is that why she escorted me here?" Izuku asked as he looked at Riley, who was looking at a file.

"Yes. She has a healing quirk. Much better than the one that I have, to be honest." The medical staff explained before her face became less bright. "Though not one for a faint heart."

"Eh?" Izuku looked back at the heroine.

"What I am trying to say is…" She gave him a look that indicated that it was serious. "…try not to make it necessary for her to heal you."

As he put one of the gummies in his mouth, Izuku couldn't help but wonder what kind of quirk that Riley had.

* * *

After the class was over, Riley immediately went towards the nurse's office. She took the same file that she read earlier and read it again until someone entered the office. She turned around and saw the newest teacher of the faculty, All Might, currently not in his hero persona.

"Ah, young Riley, it's good to see you." All Might greeted her before noticing the file on her hands. "Is that…"

The student gave the Number One Hero the file. He read the file and seemed to be nodding his head in satisfaction.

"It's always good to know that even on the verge of death, there are still people who would try to do one last good deed." All Might commented as he made a smile.

"Like you?" Riley stated as she pointed at him.

"Preferably at some point in the future. Years from now." He replied as he scratched his head.

"Unfortunately, only his stomach is available," Riley said, returning to the intended topic. "His respiratory system is not in good condition. If the damage spilled into his stomach, I can salvage it. But then there's the fact that…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't need to know the whole detail!" All Might raised both of his hand with one still holding the file. "So, is it possible?"

"Yes, but considering how healthy he is for his condition, at the minimum we need to wait for months before the organ is…available." Riley remained silence for a while before adding, "You know…"

"I already told you, young Riley. I will not take that option." The Number One Hero stated firmly. "They might not be civilians and in fact criminals, villains. But not even the worst among them deserved the fate that will befall them if that option is taken."

"I guess there's a reason you're called 'The Symbol of Peace.'" She let out a sigh. "Just remember that we're not going to be here forever, so make sure you don't regret your decision."

"I won't. I can promise you that."

All Might gave the file back to Riley and went towards the door. Before he exited the office, he gave one last look at the girl, who was already reading the file again. He gently shook his head and then passed through the door.

If he had to be honest, he had no idea whether _their _presence was a blessing or a curse. Maybe even both.

* * *

**And this prologue is done.**

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me!**

**Review, please!**


	2. Surgeon Master

**Surgeon Master**

In an alley of Musutafu, in the poorest part of the city, there was a gathering of a certain type of people. Many of them were enjoying cheap booze and cigarette. Various parts of their clothes showed signs of wear and tear. Some of the men seemed to be neglecting their facial hair.

These people were part of a social group known as Burakumin, the lowest social class in Japan and often faced social discrimination. While legally liberated in 1871 with the abolition of the feudal class system, it did not put an end of the discrimination that they faced. While their condition became better during the 21st century, it fell when the emergence of quirks and the rise of heroes occurred. These days, the Burakumin were often discriminated and ostracized because many of the villains in the nation were Burakumin.

The people in the group stopped when someone approached the alley. They saw that it was a blonde girl in a ponytail wearing gray sweats while carrying a brown bag. She didn't show any fear as she walked, despite the fact that the area was notorious for its rate of crime.

When the girl reached the ally, she simply walked pass through the crowd. Many decided to let her, not wanting to be bothered by confronting her and continued their activities. One, however, decided to confront the girl. He put out his cigarette and blocked her way.

"Please get out of a way, sir." The girl said in a typical voice of a little nice girl.

"Oh yeah? What in the fuck makes you think you can pass through here?" The man asked her.

"Don't swear!" The girl stated as she pointed at him. "That's rude."

"I can fucking say whatever the fuck that I fucking want, little girl!" The man rudely replied. "Now, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Buying some chemicals. This place has the cheapest price."

"Cheap, huh? Well, I have fucking bad news for you, kid; the price had just become triple." The man then showed the palm of his right hand. "Now, pay up!"

"You're still swearing." The girl stated, not caring about the thinly-veiled threat.

"Just what the fuck it is with you and swearing? Your momma too scared her little flower would fucking love to swear?"

As both the man and the girl had their conversation, others simply watched the event in action. One of them simply shook his head and grabbed a bottle of beer. When he tilted his head to gained the last drops, he saw something that made his eyes wide. He immediately dropped the bottle, touched the shoulder of a person beside him and pointed upwards, before running away from the alley. Said person looked up and without hesitation followed the running man. This action caused others to looked upward as well, resulting in them taking similar action.

"Yo, dude, what the hell? Why all of you…?"

The man was unable to finish his words.

* * *

Inside the teacher's lounge, All Might was looking through the files of the students of Class 1-A. Today, he would be teaching them during the heroism class. Their costumes had been made and this would be the first time that the students would wear them.

Speaking about Class 1-A, All Might couldn't help but wonder how Riley would perform during the exercise. He, unfortunately, had become a first-hand witness in how Riley fought against her opponent.

Let's just say when the authority found him, they were incapable of figuring out how he was still able to live despite the internal being external. The only saving grace was the man turned out to be a notorious rapist. A pedophile one to boot.

Hopefully, by now, Riley managed to find a way to defeat her opponents non-lethally, one that wouldn't be described as "cruel and unusual." Maybe a tranquilizing agent, like creating a gas similar to Midnight's quirk.

All Might's thought was interrupted when he found out about a habit of one of the students, namely Katsuki Bakugou. He then focused on the file about Riley, especially at the notes. His blood ran cold and was now praying to any deity that could hear his plea that this wouldn't result in young Bakugou becoming something else.

"Oh, shit…"

* * *

"**IT'S ME…!**" All Might exclaimed as he entered Class 1-A. "**…THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**"

As he excitedly told the students on how they could finally wear their costumes, All Might gave a look towards Riley, who happily humming a song as she created a cocktail of chemical substances. He hoped that it wouldn't be something too dangerous. Considering that no one in the room showed a symptom of any kind, at least it wasn't airborne virus or bacteria.

But with Riley, that wasn't a guarantee.

When he and the class went towards Ground Beta, Riley was still making a chemical cocktail. She was now in her costume; a grey dress with a red cross armband on each of her arms. She also put on a belt with several bags and pouches.

When the lottery for teammates was taken, Riley was partnered with Momo. The former had finished working on the cocktail and was now honing a scalpel. When her teammate approached her, Riley looked at her while kept honing the scalpel.

"What is it, Yaoyorozu?" The foreign student asked.

"Well, since we're both teammates, I am thinking that we should know each other better so that we could make an effective plan when our turn comes." The local student replied.

"I see." Riley stopped the honing and offered Momo her right hand with a sweet smile. "Name's Riley Davis. I am from the States. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Name's Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo accepted the hand. "I must say, your Japanese is good and has a little accent to it."

"Thanks. Many commented that if my name remains unknown, I could pass as a Japanese well enough." She explained before once again honed her scalpel. "So, what's your power?"

"It's called Creation. It gives me the ability to create any nonorganic material from my skin using my fat cells. I need to know the composition of the material and how it is made to be able to create it. I am also limited to how much fat cells that I possessed." Momo explained as she created a matryoshka doll. "What about yours?"

"It's called Bio-Tinker. It gives me immense knowledge in any field related to biology." Riley explained before she checked her scalpel, finding it good enough, and put it into one of her bags.

"That's…a very brief description. Are there more details or the limitation?"

"It can only be that brief. I can make an entire book if I give more details about my ability. Let's just say I am good at anatomy, biochemistry, bioengineering, microbiology, neuroscience, and that's merely the tip of the iceberg." Riley took out a test tube and shook it. "For the limit, biology expertise is the only thing that my quirk grants me. My other skills require mundane training."

"Other skills?" Momo put her hand on her chin.

"I know some basics about hacking. I doubt we're going to need it."

"Not disagreeing with that."

After having the conversation, Riley and Momo focused their attention on the screen featuring the battle between Izuku and Uraraka against Bakugou and Iida.

* * *

The good news was that Riley merely chastised Bakugou for his use of curse words. The bad news was that it resulted in a verbal fight between the two and there was no guarantee that she would do something bad _after _the exercise.

All Might could only hope for the best and prepared for the worst, as they said.

"**ALRIGHT, THE SECOND COMBAT WILL BE BETWEEN…**" He stated as he took out a ball from each lottery box. "**…TEAM E AS HEROES AND TEAM C AS VILLAINS!**"

"That's us!" Riley said excitedly.

Both teams went to their respective position. Inside the building, along with their "nuclear bomb," Momo and Riley were preparing their defense. While the former barricaded the doors leading to the room with steel bars, the latter was mixing several chemical substances.

"What are you making?" Momo asked without stopping the barricading.

"You'll see. If things go well, then all I need to do is to throw the final product and we will win!" Riley replied happily.

As she kept barricading, Momo tried to figure out what Riley was making. The latter's ability gave her immense knowledge in biology, which meant it was likely that biochemistry was involved. She remembered reading some books and watching some documentaries regarding biochemistry. If she wasn't wrong…

Suddenly, Momo stopped moving. She slowly turned her head towards Riley, who almost finished making the product.

"Riley, this…product that you make…" Momo asked slowly, not wanting to surprise the girl. "…is it poisonous?"

"Yes," Riley said simply.

"What?!" Momo dropped the bar in her hands, surprising Riley and almost caused her to drop a test tube.

"Jeez, careful, will you? If the content is spilled, then we won't have our most effective weapon!" She chastised.

"But, Riley, poison? It's our classmates we're fighting against!"

"This is not different than how Midnight fight!"

"Midnight's quirk creates sleep-inducing miasma, not poison!"

"It is poison! How much do you want to bet that if someone breathes too much of her miasma, they will suffer an overdose? Anything if taken too much can be a poison to the body."

Now that she mentioned it, Momo could see why Riley seemed to have no problem in creating a poison. However, their debate was cut short when the bell rang, indicating that the exercise has begun.

"Well, better not waste any second," Riley commented as she continued making her poison.

* * *

"Look, I am sorry about the cape, OK? I am sure they can fix it and if it does cost you money, then I'll be the one who paid it."

"Fine, _mademoiselle_. It's good to know that you know how to take responsibility."

So far, Ashido and Aoyama encountered no resistance on their way to the "bomb." Due to that, the former became quite impatient and decided to play a bit with her acid. Needless to say, some of them spilled into the shiny student's cape, causing it to be damaged.

When they reached the top floor, the heroes found the door leading to the room being blocked by bars of steel. Aoyama sent a small beam of the laser to test the strength, leaving only a scorch mark. Ashido went towards the bars and smeared it with her acid.

"Alright, my acid will weaken the bars. Then, you will fire your laser and then we charge in. How does that sound?" The pink-skinned girl asked.

"_Splendide_, _mademoiselle_! Love the plan!" The fake French replied as he positioned himself in front of the bars.

Slowly but steady, the steel bars corroded. When they were weak enough, Aoyama fired his naval laser, destroying the barricade. Wasting no time, both heroes immediately charged in. She was only a few feet away when Ashido had to avoid a projectile being thrown towards her. When she looked at the source, the pink-skinned girl saw Riley with a slingshot.

"Ha, you miss!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the foreign girl.

"Nope!" Riley retorted, as equally cheerful. "The thing that you just avoided? It has an area-of-effect influence, to say the least."

As the heroes took cover behind a pillar, Ashido decided to look at the projectile that she avoided. It was glassware – which obviously broke to several pieces - and seemed to be containing a liquid. From the pieces, she managed to find out that it was a test tube, which could explain the existence of a small cork.

Suddenly, both of them felt their energies being drained. They tried to move but the heroes fell on their knees. They were forced to crawl on their four limbs before they became too weak to even did that. Seeing that their opponents were incapacitated, the villains went towards the heroes and captured them using the tape.

"**THE VILLAIN TEAM WIN!**"

"Are they going to be OK?" Momo asked, worried about the conditions of her classmates.

"Don't worry. The effect will be gone in a matter of an hour." Riley replied as she took out a syringe, already filled with a substance. "Or I can just give them the antibiotic."

* * *

"**SO, CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO'S THE MVP IN THIS MATCH?**" All Might asked the students.

"Sir," Shouto raised his hand and received a gesture from the Number One Hero. "It's Davis, sir. Though by a short margin."

"**OH? CAN YOU GIVE THE REASON, YOUNG TODOROKI?**"

"Due to the carelessness and cockiness of the hero team, both Yaoyorozu and Davis only need to do minimal actions. The MVP belongs to Davis because what she did was more difficult, namely creating the paralyzing agent that knocked out the heroes."

"**CORRECT ANSWER, YOUNG TODOROKI!**" All Might diverted his attention to Momo. "**SORRY ABOUT THAT, YOUNG YAOYOROZU! IT'S SIMPLY THAT YOUR ACTION IS SIMPLER COMPARED TO DAVIS'.**"

"It's fine. While I need to know the composition of steel to make it, Davis created the agent manually and is something that's more complex compared to creating steel." Momo replied with her eyes closed and head nodded.

"**GOOD TO HEAR! REMEMBER, KIDS; JUST BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THE MVP, DOESN'T MEAN THAT WHAT DO YOU IS USELESS!**" All Might turn his attention to Riley. "**YOUNG DAVIS, PLEASE REPORT YOURSELF TO RECOVERY GIRL! I AM SURE SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU TO HEAL YOUNG MIDORIYA!**"

"Yes, sir!" Riley turned her attention to her classmates. "Good luck, guys!"

As she went towards the infirmary, Ashido curiously looked at the girl as she rubbed her neck, where Riley injected the antibiotic. She looked around and found that others were looking at the foreign girl curiously as well.

"Say, doesn't Davis spend a lot of time with Recovery Girl?" Ashido stated.

"Indeed. During the rest time, I often saw her went to or coming from her office." Iida stated as he fixed his glasses. "She's also often ordered by the teachers to meet with Recovery Girl."

"Is it possible that her quirk is related to healing and as good as Recovery Girl's?" Uraraka suggested.

"It's quite possible," Momo said as she put her hand on her chin. "She said that her quirk is called Bio-Tinker, which gives her immense knowledge in any field related to biology."

"Really? Man, that's cheating! A quirk that gives her knowledge? She won't need to study for biology." Kaminari complained before he was poked by Jiro's earphone jack, shocking him.

"Still, I wonder…" Momo moved her head slightly upward. "If her quirk simply gives her knowledge, then why does she receive special attention from Recovery Girl?"

* * *

When Izuku woke up, he noticed the IV needle that was embedded in the left forearm. He used his right hand to touch his dizzy head when he realized something more important; his right hand was not in a cast, merely bandaged. He remembered breaking his right arm, so it should've been in one.

"Oh, you're awake?" Izuku turned around and saw Riley carrying a platter with various surgical instruments.

"D-Davis?" He stated, surprised by the presence of the girl. "W-What are you doing h-here? Where's R-Recovery Girl?"

"She has a meeting with the principal." She replied as she put the platter on the table. "That's why I am the one who fixed your broken arm."

"Y-You did this?" Izuku looked at his right arm.

"Yep." Riley walked closer to him, causing Izuku to become nervous.

"That's a-amazing! Do you have a quirk like Recovery Girl's?"

"Nope, it's a simple surgery. I am just very good at it that it's equal to her quirk. Maybe even better."

"Oh, I – wait, surgery? By you?!" Izuku's eyes became as wide as a saucer.

"Relax, this is not my first surgery nor would it be the last." Riley's face and tone became more serious. "I must say, what you did during the exercise was incredibly reckless. It's a good thing that I am here since you wouldn't have enough energy for Recovery Girl to be able to heal you."

"W-Well, it's…" Before Izuku could make most of the sentence, she put her finger on his lips.

"Up, up, I don't want to hear excuse. If I find you here too often to heal yourself, and that life-and-death situation is not the cause, then let me tell you that I am more than willing to perform surgery without anesthetic."

"W-What?! But that's…"

"Oh, but I am sure that would be a good deterrent." Riley's voice seemed to turn sinister while keeping her cheerfulness. "Imagine, being tied up to the bed, waiting in fear as I…"

She suddenly slapped herself in the cheek twice, causing Izuku to be surprised.

"No, no! Bad Riley! You don't do that!" She chastised herself.

"Eh?" Izuku looked at the event as he blinked in confusion.

"Never mind." Riley turned around and walked towards the door. "By the way, after Recovery Girl cleared you, return to the classroom."

"O-Of course!"

She nodded her head and exited the infirmary. The foreign girl looked out of the window as she let out a sigh. Riley then walked towards the opposite direction of the classroom.

"Maybe I should get a visit now."

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**dgj212: **As far as I know, no. Her ability revolves around tinkering with biology.

**ian25rebel: **Just wait and see!

**Ancarius: **Riley looks like how she is in _Ward_. If I am not wrong, her official age has not been stated, but she has been described to look like 14 – 15 years old.

**Creus: **Yes, I have read it. That's actually my inspiration. Considering Riley wants to be a good girl, as her mother's last wish, it's something that I can see her doing.

* * *

**And this chapter is now over. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me! **

**Review, please! **


	3. Universal Attack

**Universal Attack**

On her way to U.A., Riley noticed several reporters have been converging in front of the entrance gate. They were hounding on a student, asking question after question, and only letting him go when he almost passed through the gate. She let out a sigh and walked forward, preparing for the inevitable.

"Excuse me, miss, can you give your comment about All Might becoming a teacher in U.A.?"

"Can you tell us your experience of being taught by All Might?"

"How good is All Might as a teacher? While he's indeed the greatest hero, there have been many that…"

Riley was about to tell them that she would give no comment and they should go away. However, she remembered the advice that she received not even 24 hours ago; about how she should find an activity that could distract her from the…darker aspect of her mind.

She had some idea in mind. Unfortunately, the tinker received a call last night that due to an administrative error, the cadaver that she ordered wouldn't arrive until next week. Thus, she needed to think about another outlet.

"Well, I am not sure about All Might but…" Riley spoke softly, causing the journalists to come closer to her. "…there seems to be a…friction between the teachers."

"Friction? What do you mean by that?" A journalist with a ponytail asked for further clarification.

"During our first day, our homeroom teacher, Eraserhead, decided to test our quirks rather than attending the opening ceremony. Isn't that disrespectful to the students and the teachers, especially the principal, that attended it?"

While the journalists focused their attention on Riley, Aizawa arrived and, upon seeing them, showed a lot of displeasure on his face. Thanks to one of his students however, he was able to enter the school undetected. He managed to hear a word or two of what she was talking about and grinned.

"So, what are you trying to say is that All Might has no problems with the students beating each other to the verge of death?" A journalist asked for confirmation as he noted the "information" that he and others received.

"To be fair to him, I don't think he realized that other humans are squishier compared to him. Still, it does leave a question on how competent he would be as a teacher." Riley explained.

"I see…"

"However, none of that can be compared to this information that I heard." Upon hearing that, the journalists became even closer to Riley. "…how can you confirm that whether what I said is the truth or simply me messing up with you?"

Before any of them could react, the foreign girl immediately ran towards the gate. One, the journalist with similar hairstyle as her, tried to follow, only to activated the U.A. barrier.

"Oh, come on, now! That's just being a dick!"

"Aren't you the one who complained that they don't have a decency to give us at least a lie to report?"

"If we report this, will we be sued for libel?"

As she entered the building, Riley found out that Aizawa was watching the whole event. He rubbed her head before heading towards the teacher's lounge, causing her to blinks in confusion.

* * *

That day wasn't quite interesting, at least according to Riley. There was an election to vote the class president (which was won by Izuku with Momo as the vice, though the former later gave the position to Iida), an alarm was raised, the journalists "invaded" the school, and other even less important stuff.

Though there was one part that stood out; the fact that the barrier was disintegrated. Best case scenario was a journalist being the culprit. Worst case scenario was that it was done by a villain due to one reason or another.

Still, even if it was the worst case, it was miniscule compared to things that she had witnessed. Hopefully, today's lesson would be memorable. A rescue lesson, something that she never did, at least when it comes to saving people from flood, landslide, and other disasters like that.

"That's nothing poisonous, right?"

Riley was taken from her thought by a question from Momo, who was sitting several seats beside her. The girl and Uraraka looked worriedly at the test tubes in the blonde's hands. Their eyes became wide when they saw Riley drank the content of one of the tubes.

"Hmm…" She licked her lips before answering. "Only if you consider something that tasted bad enough to caused someone to puke to be poisonous."

"…did you seriously just drink the liquid that you made?" Momo asked, her voice unable to contain her incredulousness.

"This is not that much different than when you're creating a smoothie." Riley answered with a tone as if she was talking about a hobby…which was likely what she was talking about.

"Smoothie doesn't make you want to puke and I am pretty sure it isn't made using test tubes."

"It is if you tried hard enough. As for the tubes, it's…" Riley stopped talking when she heard a certain explosive blonde swore. "Language!"

"Fuck off, bitch! I ain't your fucking dog!" Bakugou retorted.

Many in the bus laughed as they remembered the event that happened during the first lesson with All Might. Apparently, Riley hated swear words, so much that every time Bakugou did so, she smacked him with a rolled-up newspaper, not unlike what people do to dogs with bad behaviors.

That was the most infuriating thing that had ever happened to him. Bakugou tried many things to intimidated her to stop but not even an explosion right in front of her face scared Riley. It only led her to smack him again for being rude.

"Will all of you stop?" Aizawa sternly stated, seemed to be trying to sleep. "How about this; anyone who created a scene will be kicked off the bus and have to reach our destination on foot."

Silence immediately fell on the bus, with many not even being brave enough to move a muscle. While they remembered that their homeroom teacher merely bluffed when he threatened to expel one of them, this punishment was less severe compared to that and thus had a possibility of being given.

Plus, it didn't help that they had found out that Aizawa did have a record of expelling a lot of students, to the point that the current Class 3-A had no student from Class 1-A of the same alumni; they were composed of transfer students from other schools and those from Class B or Gen Ed.

Basically, he expelled an entire class.

With sound loud enough to disturb his sleep no longer in the air, Aizawa decided to try to take another nap. He gave one look at Riley, who had finished her experiment, before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Just asking, but is it alright for us to use the term 'USJ'? Won't the Universal Studios complain?"

"We already settled the issue with them. Besides, this is not a place that the public can simply enter." Aizawa explained to Riley. "And by that, I mean you can't buy a ticket to enter here."

After the little conversation, she joined with her classmates to listen to the brief message given by the Space Hero Thirteen. They talked about how power could be used for both good and bad things, how the students' quirks exist to help people and hope that their experience in the USJ would make them understood the lesson.

Riley had to admit that it was kind of close to home. Before she entered the U.A., she spent her time patching up heroes when they were injured or creating substances like an antidote, vaccine, and things like that. She also remembered how much under supervision she was when she did all of that.

Considering the shenanigans that she caused before she joined them, Riley couldn't exactly blame them for being extremely cautious.

Speaking about that, she realized that there wouldn't be supervision as strict as back at home. Sure, the teachers knew who they were dealing with but they didn't know the _exact _history of her…

"HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!"

Hearing Aizawa's shout caused Riley to stopped her thought. She looked at the teacher, wondering what caused him to shout before finding it out herself; there was a black portal in which many people came out of it.

Considering the expressions on their faces, how they were dressed, especially that one guy who thought having hands all over his body was a good idea, and the fact that said guy just declared that he would "kill the kids," it was obvious that these people were villains.

As Aizawa went down to stall the villains, Thirteen escorted the students to safety. However, before they could exit the place, a villain with a body of black mist blocked the way. He introduced the group that he was part of as the League of Villains and that they were here to annihilate All Might. The Space Hero was about to fight him when Bakugou and Kirishima went on their own and tried to punch the guy to no avail.

Next thing they knew, they were surrounded by black mist and being teleported away.

* * *

When Riley landed on a ship, she merely grumbled before sitting up. She looked at the water, finding Asui trying to get herself and Izuku away from the villains. She watched as the frog girl tossed him into the ship before climbing in.

"Ah, both of you here," Riley said as she stood up. "Do you guys see the others?"

"Davis!" Izuku exclaimed as he realized her presence. "Thank gods you're safe! As for your question, I don't see anyone else. Asui, I mean, Tsuyu?"

"Nope. I only find Midoriya in the water." She answered as she shook her head.

"Well, hopefully, they are fine." Riley took out several test tubes and started to make a solution. "In any case, we need to get out from here. They don't exactly have a nice plan for us."

"She's right. There's also how confident they are when talking about killing All Might." Asui added. "They must have some kind of plan to do that."

Izuku was in deep thought after hearing what the girls said. Riley was still in the middle of making a solution and Asui was watching what the villains in the water were doing. So far, they seemed to content to merely taunting them, telling the students how their deaths were inevitable.

"Anyway, if those bastards…"

"Language!"

Both Izuku and Asui looked at Riley, flabbergasted that she thought the time and place were appropriate to reminded someone about the use of swear words. He shook his head before continuing.

"Well, anyway, whatever their plan is, then right now we only have one course of action," Izuku stated as he looked at the villains below. "To fight…and win!"

"That's sound dangerous," Riley stated before she smiled. "I am in. First thing first, despite their obvious shortcoming, we must remain vigilant."

"Shortcoming?" Asui asked, confused as she put her hand on her chin.

"Well, as you see, these villains were suitable for underwater combat, which was why they were in the water." The green-haired boy explained. "However, they send you here, despite the fact that your quirk makes you an expert in that area as well."

"Which means that the villains have no idea about the students' quirks." The foreign girl finished as she dripped several drops of liquid into a tube.

"It's true. My quirk makes my body like a frog. So, I would be in a massive disadvantage in the fire zone."

"Speaking about your quirk, does it include the capability of creating poison like the frogs in the Dendrobatidae family?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Not that strong. It just stings." Asui focused on the tubes in the blonde's hands. "Why?"

"I am going to need some." She gave her a beaker.

As Asui accepted it and filled it with her poison, Izuku looked at the tubes in Riley's hands worriedly. While he didn't watch her fight during the first lesson with All Might, he had heard from Uraraka and Iida about how she took out Aoyama and Ashido with a paralyzing agent.

"Davis, if that's what I think it is, I am not sure it's a good idea to paralyze people when they are in the water." He stated. Sure, these people were villains. But he didn't wish them to be fatally injured and what Riley made might cause that.

"Don't worry, this is not a paralyzing agent." She replied before she received the beaker back from Asui. "Thanks!"

"So, what is that?"

She didn't answer the question. Riley poured the content of the beaker into the tube, closed it with a cork and then gave it a shake. She then took out the slingshot that Momo made for her. Using it, she sent the tube near the villains, where it broke apart.

Almost immediately, the villains started to scratch their bodies. Screams started to follow as they scratched even harder, to the point that some wounded themselves.

"Ribbit…that's…" Asui was rendered speechless.

"What's inside the tube?" Izuku asked, felt rather bad about what happened to them.

"Flesh-eating bacteria," Riley replied, causing her classmates to stared at her in shock. "Don't worry. Those things spend more energy eating compared to gaining it from doing so. They will die naturally and there isn't enough of them to eat the villains to the bones."

"You really are terrifying." The frog girl stated.

"You're not the only one. Now come, we need to get out from here."

"But how? The water is contaminated with the bacteria. If we…"

"We just need to jump from the ship and go far away from here, Midoriya." She diverted her attention to Asui. "Can you take us there, Asui? Or is it Tsuyu?"

"I can. And it's Asui. As of now, you don't exactly act like someone that I want to befriend."

"Tsuyu!" Izuku chastised before focusing on Riley. "Sorry about that, Tsuyu can be rather blunt and…"

"I don't mind. Let's just get out from here first."

With that, the three of them jumped away from the ship, leaving the villains to deal with the bacteria made by the bio-tinker.

* * *

The three of them managed to sneak their way from the villains that crawled the USJ. As of now, they were watching Aizawa being pinned down by a black being with an exposed brain. In her mind, Riley wondered which idiot decided to leave the brain exposed when creating a monster. She might be able to "hijacked" the thing if she could get close enough.

They managed to gain some news though. The good news was that the black mist villain had told the villains with lots of hands that a student with speed power, most likely Iida, had escaped and was on his way to warned the U.A. The bad news was that they had been discovered by them…

…and the handyman was now attempting to disintegrate Asui.

Asui tried to prevent the hand from touching her head while Izuku tried to punch the villain, only to be blocked by the black being that injured Aizawa. Riley took out a beaker and threw it at him, who caught it before disintegrating the glassware.

However, fortune smiled upon them when All Might arrived. The Symbol of Peace wasted no time rescuing Aizawa and the three students before fighting the monster. Right now, the three of them were going to a more secure place, with Riley and Asui carrying the teacher.

"Tsuyu, Davis, could you take Aizawa-sensei by yourself?" The boy suddenly asked.

"What are you intending to do?" Riley asked back as she narrowed her eyes.

Without warning, Izuku immediately ran towards All Might and the villains. Asui tried to warn him but to no avail. Fortunately, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Shouto joined in. With their friend more or less safe, she and Riley resumed their task.

The three of them managed to find more of their friends and Thirteen, who had their suit torn to pieces and apparently wounded. Uraraka noticed them and immediately walked towards her friends and teachers.

"Asui! Davis! Thank gods you are safe!" She stated before noticing the condition of their homeroom teacher. "Ah…Aizawa-sensei!"

"Put him down!" Riley stated as she and Asui put their teacher on the ground. Thirteen noticed it and crawled a little at them.

"Aizawa…is he alright…?" The Space Hero asked.

Riley began to check Eraserhead's injuries. Arms riddled with comminuted fractures, several facial fractures, bones around the eye socket area crushed into powder, superficial wounds caused by blunt force…

No sign of brain damage, fortunately.

"He's fine." Riley declared. "Heavily injured. But he will live."

"Good…" Thirteen said as they crawled towards the villains. "Try to…keep him alive…"

"I will. You have my word."

As if on cue, All Might managed to defeat the monster by sending it flying towards the sky, pass through the glass ceiling. Then, other teachers finally arrived. The attack was, for all intent and purpose, over and resulted in the U.A.'s victory.

* * *

"Despite how you treat them, you really care about your students, aren't you, Aizawa?" Recovery Girl stated, dressed in a surgeon outfit rather than her usual costume.

"Is it OK for me to be here?" Riley asked, dressed in a similar outfit. "I am sure the police would…"

"Don't worry. Nedzu will handle it." Recovery Girl waved her hand. "You are much more required her."

The student nodded her head. Both of them approached the unconscious Aizawa, his vitals being monitored by the machines nearby. Riley put on the mask before picking up a scalpel.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

The school was temporarily closed for two days. It was stated that it was done to give the students time to recover from the shocking event. Despite that, Class 1-A, who was the most deserving of the brief resting days, was ordered to come to school. Though they were also ordered to dress in the most comfortable way.

Currently, they were having a conversation inside their class, wondering on why they had to come. It was rather strange, seeing each other wearing casual clothes at school.

"So, why do you think we're here?" Kirishima asked.

"They probably want to tell us something important," Momo suggested.

"Couldn't they just tell us when the school is reopened?" Kaminari stated.

"Absolutely not! U.A. is the best school in the nation and it would do a disservice if they withhold vital information that they could tell now!" Iida retorted as he made his usual hand gestures.

"Nee, Deku, do you have an idea?" Uraraka asked.

"N-Not really," Izuku replied, rather embarrassed.

"Hopefully, it's something worth our bloody time," Bakugou stated, annoyed.

Suddenly, the door was opened, causing the students to look there. The one who opened the door was none other than Aizawa, looking no worse than before the attack happened.

"Morning." He greeted his students as he entered the class.

"Aizawa-sensei?! You're already OK?!" Kirishima stated, shocked.

"How could you recover that soon?!" Kaminari stated, equally shocked.

"Awesome! Was it Recovery Girl who healed you?" Izuku asked.

"You should know the answer, Midoriya," Aizawa stated as he stood in front of the class. "The reason why all of you are here when other students are home is that we need to make sure that all of you are fine, both inside and outside."

The students began to whisper to each other, trying to figure out what Aizawa exactly meant.

"As such, there will be an interview that all of you will be suggested to attend. It's not mandatory but the sooner we know your condition the better." There's a knock on the door. "You may enter."

When the door was opened, two people entered the class. One of them was a man with a quirk that made him looked like a dog. Izuku managed to recognize him as the Hound Hero, Hound Dog. He was not wearing his usual costume but rather an outfit that made him looked like a doctor, especially with the white coat.

Another was a woman that was rather tall compared to an average adult. She had glasses on her face and was wearing a similar outfit as Hound Dog. Both of them stood in front of the class as they introduced themselves.

"Greetings, I am Ryo Inui, the Lifestyle Guidance Counselor of U.A."

"Good morning, students. I am Dr. Jessica Yamada, the new psychologist employed by U.A."

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**Ancarius: **To put it simply, just imagine that Riley looks at the right age to blend in with the students of U.A.

**dgj212: **Well, won't that be an interesting event?

**chaosrin: **Well, not really. There's no therapist that a) ever appeared in _MHA_ b) know the full history of Riley's life c) will be as good as Yamada as there's a difference in how the Americans and the Japanese view mental problems and d) willing to be in the same room as Riley without any line of defense.

**Naosj: **I remember!

* * *

**And this is finally done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me! **

**Review, please!**


	4. Opening Mouth

**Opening Mouth**

Upon hearing the word "psychologist," the students started to talk to each other. The mental issue has been a sensitive topic in Japan long before the first quirk emerged. It was regarded as something that people should handle themselves or, if outside help was _very _required, with family members. It was not uncommon for someone with a mental issue to be stigmatized and ostracized, often considered "weirdo," "spiritually weak," "burdens of society," and things along that line.

So, the very fact that the U.A. had hired a psychologist rang a lot of bells. Many wondered whether this was part of a secret test by the school to weed out those insufficient to become a hero.

"Quiet!" Aizawa stated, shutting the students up. "I know how psychologists are viewed in this country, so I understand your reaction. Nevertheless, it would be foolish to not use the right card when the time is right."

The students looked at each other in confusion. Yamada took a step forward and cleared her throat, catching the attention of the class.

"I understand your hesitance regarding the assistance provided by Mr. Inui and I. Please bear in mind that there is a good reason why our service is available," Yamada stated. "Fear not of how others viewed you. One of the things that pro-heroes must face in their careers is the possibility of being given an illogical criticism."

"If any of you wish to have a meeting with us, simply find us in the psychiatrist's lounge. Go left from here and simply follow the corridor." Hound Dog stated.

With that, Yamada and Hound Dog exited the class, leaving the room of students and teacher. They looked at their homeroom teacher, who was preparing his sleeping bag.

"As I said, this interview is not mandatory. However…" Aizawa put himself inside the bag. "…if any of you break because you don't attend it, then I suggest you expelled yourself from this course because it's clear that you care more about your pride than becoming the hero that society needs."

With Aizawa now sleeping, the class once again erupted into a frenzy of conversation. None of them obviously wanted to be expelled. At the same time, they had been taught since they were born that their spirit was something that they must be able to handle. Not capable of doing that was a sure sign of weakness.

Thus, they were basically stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"So, anyone wants to take the offer?" Kirishima asked.

"Why don't you do it yourself? No man can consider himself manly if he's too afraid to do something as simple as speaking." Ojiro said back.

"There's nothing… What about you?"

"What about you? Interested?" Asui asked.

"This darkness is something that I must deal with myself. To burden others with such fate…" Tokoyami answered.

"Is it really that hard? You guys simply need to visit Dr. Yamada, see if you can have your problem solved, then return here." Riley stated. "Simple."

"Then why don't you meet with her first?" Sero asked.

"I already did yesterday. It's your guys' turn."

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking when they heard someone slammed a desk. They looked at the source and saw one of their classmates stood up. He took several breathes before exiting the class.

* * *

Inside the lounge, Yamada read the files about the students of Class 1-A. She pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that her current task would be harder compared to what she dealt with back home. Compared to the United States, the mental issue was much more taboo in Japan. As such, it would be…

"Umm, excuse me?" Yamada was taken by surprise by the greet followed by a knock.

"Hold on!" She cleaned up the files and put them back to their proper place before sitting properly. "You may enter the room now."

When the door was opened, Yamada was greeted by the sight of a blonde man. He looked around the room, curious about the decoration before setting his eyes on the psychiatrist.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" He said rather hesitantly. "I…I hope I am not…interrupting."

"You're not. Please, have a seat." She gestured towards the chair. "So, first time visiting a psychologist, I presume?"

"Y-Yeah. Not exactly sure what should I do." He took the seat.

"Just relax and speak only if you want." Yamada relaxed her posture. "Now, what should I call you?"

"Sorry?"

"I prefer using real names compared to hero ones. Then, there are some that prefer their first name being used."

"Just call me Kaminari." The student replied. "Hero names, huh? So, you've spoken with many heroes?"

"Not really. I predominantly work with juveniles. Young would-be heroes, to say the least. Students like you, Kaminari."

"Ah, I see."

Silence fell on the room as no one speaks about anything. Kaminari's eyes looked around, giving away his nervousness. Yamada waited for two minutes before fixing her glasses and started the conversation.

"So, let's talk about the incident yesterday."

"Ah, right. The one that happened in the USJ." Kaminari spoke back, a cold sweat formed on his forehead.

"Indeed. Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Well…actually, after what happen…" He played with his fingers before letting out a long breath. "…there's this…dream, you know…the one where I am…not so lucky."

"You're taken hostage by a villain with similar quirk as yours."

"Yep. He spoke about how he did not want to hurt someone similar to him. I very much doubted his words." Kaminari stopped talking and started to breathe.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Right. That was…not something I want to experience anymore."

"Hmm…" Yamada put her hand on her chin. "I don't mean to offend, but the report stated that you suffered a short-circuit in your brain when that happened."

"Well, I might be too stupid at that time to realize how much in danger I was."

"At that time?"

"Everything that happens to me when I am in my…'idiot mode,' I remember them." Kaminari lowered his head. "It's…not a fun experience. It's…uncomforting."

"So, if I get it right, you remember everything that happens when your brain short-circuited. You're incapable of comprehending your situation when that happens but, in the aftermath, when your brain returns to normal, you're finally able to." Yamada explained it bit by bit. "And that scared you."

"I am not sure 'scared' is the correct word." He replied. "It's as if…all my fear…as if all of them is put on pause. And I only feel them when the situation is over."

"It is a…interesting case." The psychologist stated as she thought deeper. "Anything else that I can help you with?"

"This dream…will it happen again?" He asked, referring to the topic that started the whole conversation.

"_It's different for each person_." Yamada thought before saying, "To prevent nightmare, it is often suggested to think positive."

"I see." Kaminari scratched his head. "So, I guess it's over?"

"If you wish to."

He stood up from the chair and blinked several times before shaking his head.

"It's…It's not that scary…or hard, to be honest." Kaminari said. "I feel like, having my burden lightened."

"More often than not, speaking to someone about your problem could give that effect," Yamada explained as she gave a small smile. "If you require further assistance, you're more than welcome here, Kaminari."

* * *

When Kaminari returned to the class, he was confronted by almost everyone. The exception being Aizawa, Riley, Bakugou, Izuku, and Uraraka. He walked towards his desk and was given a space to do so. When he finally sat down, his classmates were still staring at him.

"So…" Kaminari said, rather nervously. "Any question?"

"How was it?" Ashido asked. "Was it…alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Nothing to talk about." The blonde waved his hand. "Just meet her and tell the problem that you have. Especially if it's related to the incident yesterday."

"So, she didn't ask anything weird?" Jirou asked.

"Nope! It's completely fine. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I see. In that case…" Iida fixed his glasses and straightened himself. "…I believe now it's my turn!"

"Eh, Iida? You sure?" Sero asked.

"Indeed. In fact, I should be the one who volunteered first! As the Class President, it is my job to ensure that everyone receives every help available so that they could succeed in their study!" He stated as he made his usual gestures.

Without wasting any more second, Iida immediately exited the class and head straight towards the longue.

* * *

"So, Tenya Iida?" Yamada stated as she held a clipboard on her hand. "I take it that you're the younger brother of Ingenium?"

"You know about my brother, Doctor?" Iida replied, somewhat surprised.

"I have met him before." She wrote something before speaking again. "How's his left arm pipes?"

"They have returned to optimal condition, Doctor!" He answered "Do you have a message for my brother? I can deliver it for you."

"No need to." The psychologist put down the clipboard. "So, what is the problem that you have?"

"Well…" Iida fixed his glasses. "To be honest, I suffer no problem, as far as I can tell. I have read about it; nothing makes me flinch, I don't have a bad dream and other signs that show me having a problem."

"Hmm…" Yamada remained silence for a while before delivering a question. "You do not have a _bad _dream regarding the USJ. Do you have _any _dream regarding the event?"

"I actually have one." He took a deep breath before telling his dream. "It was about my journey back to the U.A. to get help. My journey felt much longer compared in reality. The route was also less familiar, making me worried that I was lost. In the end, I managed to arrive at school. At that moment, I was awoken from my sleep."

Silence fell on the room after Iida said the last word. Yamada was writing on the clipboard as the student regained his breath. After a while, he fixed his glasses and said some words.

"Thinking again, I am not sure whether that could be count as a bad dream." He stated.

"I don't think so." She put her pen down. "The dream is most likely due to the fear and concern that possessed you when you have to abandon your classmates and teachers to get help. They were strong enough to remain in your mind, even after the situation has been resolved."

"I see. If that's the case, then with enough time, I won't be plagued by the dream."

"Perhaps." The student looked at the psychologist in confusion. "It depends on how much you worry about your friends. It might take days. Maybe even weeks. Psychology is not hard science."

"I see. It appears that there's more for me to learn."

"There's never such a thing as 'already learn enough.'"

"A wise word. As expected of U.A. psychologist! They always make sure that…"

Yamada merely shook her head in amusement as Iida ranted about the awesomeness and deserved the reputation that the school held.

* * *

"So, only two students who visited you?" Principal Nezu said as he poured several cups of tea.

"Correct. In fact, the Class President, Tenya Iida, approached me when school time was over and asked for forgiveness because he was unable to convince his classmates to have a meeting with me." Yamada replied as she accepted a cup. "Not exactly surprising, to be honest."

"It is indeed problematic." All Might added as he accepted a cup as well. "Shame mental health is not well understood here."

"To be fair, it can be hard for Americans to accept that they need a psychologist help as well." She took a sip of her tea. "But that's not the topic of our discussion."

"It is not," Nezu stated as he put down his cup. "So, how many students do you think that we should watch in the future?"

"My suggestion would be Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki, and Izuku Midoriya." The doctor suggested as she fixed her glasses. "Bakugou shows signs of intermittent explosive disorder, no pun intended. Todoroki seems to have an immense dislike to his fire side, never been seen using it and in fact, covering said side with ice in his costume. Midoriya was bullied as a child due to his lack of quirk and the way he fights shows that his problem with One for All is not merely in the physical aspect."

"I can understand Young Bakugou and Todoroki but what do you mean by the problems that Young Midoriya suffered?" All Might asked, worried about his protégé.

"I have seen the footages of his entry test, first battle trial, and his actions during the USJ Incident. The names of his attacks are clearly inspired by you. In fact, many of them mimicked your moves, something that his body certainly can't handle. He possesses immense knowledge regarding quirk yet doesn't try to find a way to use One for All in a way that his body could handle."

"In short, Midoriya admired you so much – maybe too much – that he believed the only way to use One for All is exactly like how you used it. There's also how it's basically a life-changing gift for him. He might subconsciously consider it sacrilege to find another way." Nezu stated.

All Might couldn't help but agree with their opinions. When he trained Izuku for the first time, All Might often notice the awe that the young boy possessed towards him. Even months of interaction diminished only a little of it. That, added with how he gained his quirk, it was very likely that Izuku didn't use his quirk like how others did and thus putting him on a disadvantage.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked.

"We might be overestimating it," Yamada admitted. "I haven't talked with him, his mother, or the people around his life, so I don't have the full picture of his situation. However, I still believe that we should keep a close eye on him."

"And that's only those in Class 1-A. There are still Class 1-B, Class 2 and 3 of the Hero Course, and students from other courses as well." Nezu stated before taking a sip. "You and Inui will have a lot in hands. Speaking of which, how's he?"

"Last time I check, still reading my records. According to him, and I quote, 'Wanting to learn from the experienced one.'"

"You know, I just remember something." All Might said as he rubbed his chin. "If I am not wrong, Young Davis is in Class 1-A as well, right?"

"It's Riley we're talking about." The doctor replied. "The only thing between us and total extinction, or at least fates worse than death, is her own morality. I am not sure even the entire Top 10 Heroes can stop her if she gives her all."

"Now, now, I know she's powerful. But surely not _that _powerful."

"Not exactly my field, so I can't disagree."

The three of them continued their conversation as night slowly but steadily came.

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**reality deviant: **Yamada is basically the one who watched Riley with the Wardens being unavailable.

**dgj212: **Yeah, it is kind of rushed. I don't exactly know how to proceed with that part of the story without repeating things people already know.

* * *

**Damn, this chapter is kind of hard. I am not exactly versed with psychological stuff, so hopefully, it's at least decent enough. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me!**

**Review, please! **


	5. Priority Set

**Priority Set**

Riley had to admit that the sheer enthusiasm that her classmates showed kind of took her by surprise. She knew that the U.A. Sports Festival had beaten the Olympics in terms of popularity in Japan, which was no easy feat as the Olympics was an international event and would have a lot of support from sheer patriotism alone. But she never thought that they would be this enthusiast.

Then again, it made sense since doing well in the Festival could help them get a lot closer to their goal. Or breaking it to the point of no recovery. She had heard that it was possible for someone in the Hero Course to be dropped into General Course if they performed _really _bad during the event.

When it was time for lunch, Riley was about to stand up when she noticed that Izuku and Iida approached Uraraka, talked to her for a while, before the three of them exited the class. Her mind then went to her last meeting with Dr. Yamada. One of the advice that she gave to her was for her to socialize with someone of her age.

Since the three of them were some of the nicest students in the class, the young tinker decided to approach.

"Um, excuse me?" She said, causing the trio to look at her. "Can I, well, join you guys?"

While Iida and Uraraka merely raised their eyebrow, Izuku seemed to be surprised by the request. His cheeks became a little red and had to calm himself down first before being able to give a reply.

"S-Sure! There's no problem! The more the merrier!" He replied, seemed to be excited more than necessary. The green-haired boy then remembered that there were two people alongside him. "Right, Iida, Uraraka?"

"Sure!" Uraraka said, as excited as Izuku was.

"I see no problem with it," Iida said as he made his usual hand gestures. "Speaking of which, I am surprised that you decide to have lunch with us rather than meeting with Recovery Girl."

"Doctor's order. Or rather advice. Said I should socialize more with my peers." Riley replied.

As the four of them went towards the cafeteria, they were thinking about how to start a conversation. After a while, Uraraka finally decided on a topic and spoke first.

"So, Davis, you come from America, right?"

"Yep. If you want to know _exactly _where I come from, can't tell you that." The blonde replied. "Travelled around the states. Don't remember which state I was born."

"Oh, have you visited Hawaii, then?" Uraraka became excited.

"Nope. Only US mainland." The answer caused the brunette to deflate. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong!" Uraraka immediately shook her hands. "Sorry. It's just that, I plan to take my parents to Hawaii. So, I am wondering if you can give a tip or two about the island."

"Speaking of which, there's something that I want to ask, Uraraka." Izuku said before adding, "I-If you don't mind, of course!"

"Shoot. What is it, Deku?" The girl allowed.

"Well, it's just a curiosity of mine. You see, Iida wants to become a hero because he's following the family tradition. He wants to be like his brother who prizes the rules and guides the people." He took several breathes before asking, "Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a hero?"

Uraraka lost her smile and started to sweat. Her eyes wandered around, tried to figure out the best way to deliver the answer. She let out a sigh before bracing herself for whatever consequence that awaited her.

"…money…" She said under her breath.

"Eh? Sorry, Uraraka, but what did you just…" Izuku was interrupted before he could finish his words.

"It's money, OK? Heroes received a big paycheck and well…"

"You want to become a hero for the money?!" Izuku exclaimed, really surprised by the answer.

Riley raised her eyebrow, equally surprised. Uraraka's attitude and personality made it unexpected that her intention of becoming a pro-hero was…less pure than what people would think. Looks like you can't judge a book by its cover.

Which to be fair, was something that can be applied to her. After all, without knowledge about Bet, nobody in here would think her as a former villain.

"Man, sorry about that. You guys have a nobler reason to become a hero. I can't help but get embarrassed." Uraraka stated as she blushed and held her cheeks with her hands.

"Don't be! There's nothing wrong simply wanting to have a comfortable life!" Iida immediately replied while making his usual gestures.

"Yeah, though it _is _unexpected," Izuku added before focusing on Riley. "Speaking of which, why do you want to become a hero?"

"Recovery Girl." She answered simply. Not a lie but not an exact truth either.

"Ah, you want to be like her." He stated while smiling. The boy received a nod from her.

"Anyway, about my opinion, I don't exactly see anything wrong with that," Riley said to Uraraka. "_I am not exactly a good judge for good or bad._" "Just make sure that you don't accept bribe."

"Of course not! I might become a hero for the money but I have standards!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Indeed! Some heroes might become one for a…" Iida tried to find the correct word without offending Uraraka too much "…more grounded reason rather than being inspired to be a hero like All Might but as long as you do your job and do not prioritize money over live, you're good enough!"

"Thanks for the support, guys! Thank you for being understanding!"

"**MIDORIYA, MY BOY!**"

Shocked by the sudden appearance of the Number One Hero, the four of them immediately set their eyes on him.

"**WOULD YOU CARE TO…EAT YOUR RICE WITH ME?**" He asked as he showed his lunch box, warped in clothes.

Had Uraraka been drinking, she would have choke due to sheer incredulity. The brunette tried to hold her laugh, commenting how All Might sound like a teenage girl.

* * *

After Izuku left the group to join All Might, the now trio continued their walk towards the cafeteria. When they reached the cafeteria, they went to the shortest queue. As they waited for their turns, Iida and Uraraka discussed the reason All Might wanting to have lunch with the green-haired boy while Riley simply humming happily. After a while, she decided to sing the song softly.

"Oh, the itsy bitsy spiiider went through the tympanic membrane. Down comes the blood to wash that sucker out. Up comes the swab to push out all the blood. And the itsy bitsy spiiiider went in the glossopharyngeal nerve!"

She was about to sing the next lyric when the girl noticed that Iida and Uraraka had stopped discussing and was staring at her with wide eyes, seemingly _very _interested in taking a step back. The blonde blinked several times, confused by the reaction.

"Something's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just…" Uraraka sounded rather nervous. "Davis, what kind of song is that?"

"Oh, it's 'Itsy Bitsy Spider.' You might not recognize it since it comes from Anglosphere country – not sure whether it's the US or the UK – or because I modify the lyrics a little."

"I actually recognize the tone," Iida stated. "But why did you modify the lyrics into…that?"

"Hmm…" Riley tapped her chin with her finger, an act that would be considered adorable had she doesn't sing the rather creepy song earlier. "…I did it to see whether I would like the song more. It's kind of does."

"OK…" Iida immediately turned his attention away. "Sorry. It's not my place to confront someone about her preference."

"It's alright. I am often told that I act…rather unusual." She scratched her head.

"Hey, move forward, you! We're starving here!"

The trio looked back at the student who yelled before looking forward, finding that there was a lot of space for them to move forward, which they did. When it was almost their turn to order their lunch, Riley saw Uraraka seemed to be counting something with her fingers. She leaned a bit, now within the range of hearing the brunette mumble.

"Maybe I should…though there's a cheaper…but then I need to consider…"

While she was unable to hear the entire mumble, Riley knew that it was about money. To be more precise, how much should be spent on today's lunch. Considering that the big income of hero was the motivation for Uraraka's to become one, it was likely that she came from a less-fortunate class in terms of economic.

Or to put it simply, the Uraraka family was part of the lower middle class or even working class. Which meant that she didn't have much of allowance, at least compared to most students in U.A., and had to be careful when spending it.

Which might explain how Uraraka found herself sitting with Iida and Riley, a plate of Hamburg steak in front of her, complete with a chocolate milkshake for the drink.

"Eh, wait, what?" Uraraka looked at the steak, then at the milkshake, then at the steak again, then at the milkshake again, rinse and repeat until she finally said, "D-Davis, t-there's n-no need f-for…"

"Nope, you will say 'thank you, Riley. You're such a good friend.'" Riley immediately retorted as she blew her cream soup.

"But…"

"You _will _say 'thank you, Riley. You're such a good friend.'"

"Just do as she says, Uraraka," Iida suggested after he stopped chewing on his rice. "I don't think she will accept an answer other than that."

"Oh, um…" The brunette fidgeted for a while before saying, "Thank you, Da…"

"Riley."

"_Riley_. You're such a good friend." The blonde seemed to lighten up after hearing that.

"Speaking of which, can you do that from now on?" She then asked Uraraka.

"Eh? Doing what?" She asked back as she cut her steak.

"You call Midoriya 'Deku,' right?" Uraraka nodded. "I prefer Riley. Can you do it as well, Iida?"

"I am afraid, I cannot." He replied, feeling rather regretful. "It is something a habit of mine. For me, it will be like trying to use a hand that's not the dominant one."

"Ah, that's too bad then," Riley commented before focusing her eyes on the other girl.

Uraraka was surprised a little before immediately smiling and said, "Sure, it would be a pleasure, Riley!"

As the conversation went on, the trio enjoyed their lunch in peace.

* * *

It was the day of the Sports Festival.

Riley had to wonder who in their bright mind decided that _Bakugou_, the class-resident foul-mouthed, give-no-respect, see-other-as-steeping-stone student, was a good idea. She had seen the recording of Legend's pre-battle speech against Leviathan and considered him having a better speech, despite talking about how _one in four_ of the people participating in the battle would _die _before the day was done.

Well, water under the bridge. No reason to cry over spilled milk.

Riley was about to take another bite of her apple when she realized that she had finished her. She pouted for a while before putting it inside one of her belt bags. She looked around, seeing nobody around her, and finally joined the rest of the students.

She was basically in the last position, something that she didn't care that much. She had a much better thing to do than competing for the first place.

"**And Riley Davis of Class 1-A **_**finally **_**join the competition.**" Present Mic informed the audience. "**I am wondering; how she could catch with the rest?**"

"**She has no hope,**" Aizawa answered the question. "**Not that she cares about that.**"

Along the journey, Riley encountered a lot of students suffering various types of injuries and troubles. Some suffered minor frostbite thanks to Shouto, some got stuck thanks to purple balls, some got injured by quirks of other students, some Support Course students had their inventions blew up on their faces, sometimes literally, and some…

Well, some were cases that she had no wish to be reminded about.

* * *

"Huh, that girl focused more on helping others than winning the match." An audience commented.

"It's possible that her quirk is not suitable for the physical activity, thus she gives up from the beginning." A hero in cowboy suit said as he shook his head.

"Not really." A hero in blue jumpsuit retorted. "Look at her face and actions. She has that 'happy-go-lucky' air and…"

She became silent upon seeing what happened next. It was an action followed by others who watched that particular event.

"Did she just perform surgery on that student?"

"I…I don't know. She just took out a scalpel and – wait, did she actually take a scalpel or we simply seeing a thing?"

"Not sure if it's a surgery. Whatever it was, it was done in a minute. No surgery can be _that _fast."

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I guess we simply mistook something else for surgery."

Meanwhile, Riley was trying to calm down the student who had seen his own femur. She really needed to remember that not everyone can stand seeing a surgery being done on them.

* * *

After giving Aoyama some medicine that she made for his stomachache, Riley exited the area and went towards Recovery Girl's branch office. When she opened the door, she saw Recovery Girl was speaking with Jessica Yamada.

"…not my first case."

"So, can you convince the boy to stop getting himself hurt?" Recovery Girl asked, probably related to the topic of their discussion. "I know it's inevitable that he's going to get hurt. That's the nature of this kind of profession. But he is simply…"

"I am not sure, to be honest. I was rotated with other psychologists to prevent the possibility of one manipulating a patient. I tend to have cases that I couldn't finish." Yamada answered.

"Worry not. We're not as paranoid as those…"

Riley cleared her throat, giving away her presence to the two people in the room. Recovery Girl and Yamada stopped their conversation and looked at her.

"Ah, Riley. Is it over?" The psychologist asked.

"Yep. It's now the second competition, cavalry battle or something." The bio-tinker replied as she went in. "There's going to be someone that got hurt. It's inevitable."

"I see." The old woman commented before looking at Yamada. "I suppose that we will continue this conversation on another time."

"Of course." She replied as she went towards the door. On her way, she put her hand on Riley's shoulder, causing the latter to look at her face. There was a smile on the psychologist's face.

With Yamada no longer in the office, Riley tilted her head in confusion and said, "Well, that's something. I guess."

"Of course, she's happy. You basically made a _lot _of progress ever since you're here." Recovery Girl offered an explanation with a smile. "Now, come. We need to be ready when one of the contestants has a broken bone or two."

With that, the two people with healing ability went and prepared for the inevitable injuries that the Sports Festival would cause.

* * *

**coduss: **Correct. It's actually would be a plot point in later chapters.

**tomas: **The only characters that know about the Golden Morning are canon _Worm _and _Ward _characters that know about the event.

**crawforddarius7: **Sorry, can't make it. I am not well-versed in _Akame ga Kill_ story. Once tried to create one. Not very successful would be an understatement.

* * *

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


	6. Not Hero

**Not Hero**

"Well, you suffer nothing too serious. There will be some bruise but even if the worst happens, you only need a compress."

"I see."

Riley was reading a file as Recovery Girl checked the condition of one Hitoshi Shinso. Her focus was not on the book though but rather on her brain due to planning on how to make sure that Shinso doesn't brainwash her, intentionally or not. She didn't know how his quirk worked exactly compared to other mind controllers that she encountered and whether it could activate her "Berserker Mode."

"So…" Riley slowly approached Shinso, catching the attention of the purple-haired boy. "Hitoshi Shinso? That's your name, right?"

"Yes, it is." The boy replied. "How can I help you with?"

Rather than answering back, she instead made several movements. Shinso almost tilted his head in confusion when he realized what kind of movements that she made; the moves that people made when they were uncomfortable. It didn't take a genius to guess the reason.

"I am not using my quirk at the moment." He informed, felt rather displeased.

"Oh, good." Riley let out a sigh. "Sorry about that. Have a bad experience with people who can mesh with the mind."

"_Well, at least her reason is more understandable._" Shinso thought. "It's alright. So, what do you want to talk to me?"

"I have seen your match against my classmate, Midoriya." She said before taking out a phone. "He also texted me, wondering about your condition. He can be such a cinnamon roll."

"Can you get to the point, please?" The purple-haired boy was feeling rather tired and in fact, wondered if he could catch some nap.

"Right. The point is, I am going to help you to be a hero."

That…was, not something that he expected to hear. He looked closely at Riley's face and saw no hint of malice. Either she really wanted to help him become a hero or she had a really good poker face.

"May I ask why do you want to help me?" He decided to ask.

"Lots of reason. Though the most important is that it wouldn't be in our best health to let a talent like you fall into the hands of villains. In order to ensure that, you become a hero would be important." Riley explained with a smile.

That was a very self-serving reason if Shinso had to be frank. He could not believe…actually, considering that blonde asshole with explosion quirk existed, it was actually believable. On the other hand, since it was self-serving, that meant he could trust her since it was unlikely that she would screw herself.

"So, what do you say?" Riley offered her hand.

"Oh, well." Shinso accepted the hand. "It's not like I have anything to lose."

"Excellent!" She gave him the file that she was reading earlier.

He opened the file and read it. It contained information about Shota Aizawa, also known as the underground hero Eraser Head. There was information about his quirk, records of cases where he participated, records on how he took out several villains, and so on.

"Isn't Aizawa-sensei your homeroom teacher?" The purple-haired boy asked.

"Yep. His quirk is similar to you, in that it's useless against robots. In fact, he only joined the Hero Course after showing his skills during the Sports Festival." The blonde girl explained before her face became serious. "As of now, you wouldn't be able to join the Hero Course. You show none of the skill that Aizawa-sensei possesses. You're not skilled in hand-to-hand combat, acrobatic movement, and things like that."

"I can see that." Shinso let out a bitter laugh. "Well, I guess I will have a lot to do."

"Good luck, then! You're going to need it."

* * *

"You want a refill?"

"Yes, please!"

Riley poured the content of the pitcher into the mug that Sero held in his hand. As soon as it was filled to the brim, he immediately drank the content, some of it spilling from his mouth. She offered him a tissue, which was accepted.

"So, what did you do that made Todoroki decided that freezing you is something that you deserved?" Riley asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That's the whole thing!" Sero exclaimed as he slammed his mug into a nearby desk. "I did nothing wrong and he just decided to freeze me! Sure, my plan involved throwing him out of the area but come on, man! The entire audience tells me 'nice try' and 'don't worry' about it!"

Sero put his head into his head, still feeling frustrated about the whole event. Riley patted him in the shoulder.

"There, there, I am sure they're still impressed by your skills during the previous events." She then made a smile that looked kind of mischievous. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, come on! Not you too, Davis!"

* * *

Inside the waiting room, Shouto felt frustrated with himself. Sure, his jackass of a father, for the lack of better words, made him furious. But that was no excuse to vent it on his classmate. Hopefully, the event earlier wouldn't damage Sero's reputation too much. Though considering how the audience reacted, it seemed that they were very understanding of his situation.

His thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. After giving the permission, it was opened, revealing one of U.A. most recent staff.

"Dr. Yamada!" Shouto stated. "Is there something important?"

"Todoroki," Yamada said in return as she moved towards a chair in front of the boy. "I'll be fast since there isn't enough time. First of all, can you explain why do you decide to encase your classmate in a glacier?"

"Well…" He had no intention of sharing his problem with someone that was not a family. "…The school tells us that…"

"No, this has nothing to do with the 'Plus Ultra' thing that the school seems to be fond of." She interjected. "If I have to make an educated guess…you talk with your father, aren't you?"

"H-How do you know that?" Shouto tried not to sound distressed.

"It's simple. You're not the first, and likely won't be the last, child abused by their parent that I have a talk with." Yamada replied as some old memories resurfaced. "I have seen Endeavor among the audience. Added with how encasing someone in ice and using fire are not part of your MO, I deduce that you're trying to show him that you don't need your fire side."

"That's…That's correct." He lowered his head.

"I see. Very well." Yamada stood up from her chair and walked closer to Shouto. "Due to your action during the match against Hanta Sero, Principal Nezu and Mr. Aizawa have ordered you to attend a meeting with me when the festival is over."

"Wait, what?" The boy said in a surprised tone, making him stood up as well. "I don't need a psychologist…"

"Your action earlier proved otherwise." Yamada made a face that was hard to read but if he had to guess, it was something between stern and sympathy. "Your glacier almost hit some of the audience and encase Midnight as well, albeit only half of her."

She didn't say anything further. She didn't need to. He knew what she meant by her words. One of the most important aspects of being a hero was minimizing collateral damage. His action back then was anything but that. While he managed to defeat his opponent, he also inflicted several unnecessary damages, a big no-no in the hero industry.

Shouto wanted to solve this problem with his own hands. He wanted to show his father that he could stand on his own without help. He knew that his quirk wouldn't work effectively without the fire part but if he could become the number one hero without it, then he could show his father how wrong he was. That was a price that he was willing to pay.

But could he let others suffer for something that, admittedly, selfish? Something that was only between him and his father?

"I…understand." In the end, he relented.

Shouto dropped his head once more. He didn't know why but for some reason, he felt ashamed of accepting it. When he felt a hand touched his shoulder, he immediately looked at Yamada, the one who touched it.

"You admire All Might, aren't you?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to," Shouto answered, not understanding the question.

"I am sure it's not hard to find, times when he worked together with other heroes. They might not help him defeating the villain but they helped him regardless. Getting the civilians to safety, taking out said villain's goons, they made sure that All Might could focus on defeating the bad guy."

Yamada went towards the door. When she opened it, she gave one last line that sealed the conversation.

"If the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace, is willing to accept help, then why don't you?"

As the door closed and he went back to his seat, Shouto could feel his heart becoming calmer. Suddenly, the idea of visiting a psychologist doesn't sound so bad.

* * *

"…"

"I…I…I can explain."

"…No."

Riley was currently checking the wounds that Izuku suffered after his match against Shouto. Needless to say, when he arrived in the office, neither she nor Recovery Girl was amused in the slightest.

"S…So…there will be anesthetic, right?" Izuku asked, remembering her promise after his first surgery by the tinker.

"…There will."

"I…I don't feel c-confident due to y-your voice, Davis."

She said nothing in return. After she finished the checking, Riley grabbed a syringe filled with anesthetic and inserted the content into the boy's bloodstream at several areas. Once the last drop was inserted, she put down the syringe and picked up a scalpel.

"W-Wait, I think there's something's wrong with the anesthetic!" Izuku exclaimed, not feeling sleepy at all.

Without warning, the blonde made a small incision on the green-haired boy's finger, making him screamed in surprise. He soon stopped though when he noticed that there was no pain.

"I prevent your pain receptors from being able to send a stimulus to the brain. However, I am not going to put you into sleep." Riley stated as she moved the scalpel to Izuku's arm. "Consider it a punishment."

He immediately closed his eyes, not wanting to see surgery being done to his body. He could hear the sounds made by the instruments as the surgery went on. Sometimes, he was tempted to open his eyes but only momentarily. He _really_ didn't want to see it.

"Seriously, what the _hell _are you thinking?" Riley said suddenly. "You're in here to become a hero, not a psychologist! Don't do something that you don't know how to!"

"I…I have to," Izuku replied, keeping his eyes closed. "When I see how he suffered, when I realize how much he hates his quirk, something that's part of him, I can't just stand aside and leave him alone. I know we have a trained psychologist that can give Todoroki better help than I could, but I can't just leave him."

Riley made no response. The surgery went on and there was still no response. It was only when she stitched the incisions that the girl finally opened her mouth.

"At some point, you will bite more than you can chew and regret your decision."

Izuku didn't know why she decided to say that but one thing for sure was that he would make sure that such a thing won't happen. He would take any step necessary to become the worthy successor of All Might and he would do so with his head held high, proudly.

* * *

It was several days after the Sports Festival and for the first time, Riley started to miss the people back in Gimel. Sure, she had more freedom here but at least she could understand and predict how people back there would think. Here, well…

Take this event for example.

"I Cannot Stop Twinkling!"

Seriously, a sentence for a hero name? She could pick up a better name than that and she was well-known for having a problem naming her "creations." That was something that everyone, even the Siberian, agreed upon. And the white-black stripped woman was very doting towards her.

She took out her phone and used the translator app. If possible, she would put a stop in this silliness.

"Why don't you call yourself 'Le Pétillant Prince?'" Riley commented. "It's shorter, more fitting as a name, and for bonus, it's a French."

Aoyama blinked several times before he erased "I Cannot Stop Twinkling" and replaced it with her suggestion.

"_Merci beaucoup jeune fille_." The boy stated. "Your help is appreciated to the highest heaven."

At least the rest of the class had much more sense when it comes to naming. Though then Bakugou decided to become an odd one as well and chose "King Explosion Murder" (and later "Baron Explosion Murder") for his hero name. Back home, that kind of name would not be accepted by the villains, let alone heroes.

Riley started to wonder whether there was something wrong with the blonde boy.

"So, Davis, have you chosen your hero name?" Midnight asked as she approached her. "You're the last one, young lady."

"I have." She replied before standing up.

When she stood in front of the whole class, she showed them the board where she wrote her hero name, the same board that her classmates possessed as well.

_**Riley**_

"Only your name, Davis?" Midnight asked again. "You follow Tensei and Todoroki's choice?"

"Let's be honest, this is the only one that's fitting for me." The girl explained simply.

The confusion started to spread among the people in the class, wondering about what she meant. A look of understanding however soon dawned upon Midnight's face. She let out a sigh and gave her a look, one that was hard to recognize.

"Give yourself some slack." She said softly. "You deserved it."

Riley looked back at the board and considered the R-Rated Hero's words. She added several words before showing it again to the class.

_**Riley: The Heaven Canceller **_

"The Heaven Canceller?" The teacher said before she smirked. "That's rather arrogant, don't you think?"

"It is not arrogance, Midnight-sensei. Merely a statement of fact." The girl replied, a sense of proud in her voice. "No matter what your injury is, even if it's terminal, come to me and I'll make sure you will be as good as before the injury."

* * *

Shouto was currently looking at a certain name in the paper that he currently held. He had received an offer in the thousands, making him the student with the most offer in Class 1-A. Despite that, he gave not even a glance towards them. His eyes solely focused on the name of a certain hero agency.

_Endeavor Hero Agency _

He couldn't help but wonder whether the intense training that his father gave, the stress that plagued him during the Sports Festival and an intense talk with Izuku caused his brain to go wrong. He would not disagree if someone told him that it was a bad idea, considering what happened during the final event of the Festival.

Shouto raised the index finger of his left hand. He created a small fire before immediately extinguishing it. It was an improvement. After being unable to use his fire side during his match against Bakugou, he had been trying to remember how he managed to use it during the match against Izuku.

If he had to explain how he managed to do it, it was by telling himself that he was using _his _quirk and not his father's. Since he has been telling himself the opposite for years, it was something that would take a long time to do.

Just like how he was telling himself that he was about to accept an offer from the Pro-Hero Endeavor.

"_Yes, I guess that could work._" Though Shouto before he took out his phone and reread the message that he received from Yamada.

_Sorry, Todoroki, have to postpone our meeting  
Emergency situation  
We will have our meeting after you return from field training_

_\- Yamada _

He wondered what was the emergency situation was.

* * *

While others were having their field training, Riley was having something different, not related to field training. She was currently riding a bike through the countryside, looking at the scenery around her.

Except that she wasn't looking at the tree, nor the stream, not even the cloud.

She was looking at the quadrupedal creatures lurking among the trees. She was looking at the strange birds that fly around her. She was looking at the glint of a binocular from far away. And she was heading towards it.

It only took her several minutes before encountering the one with the binocular, who was currently putting it on his bag. He looked like Pikachu with the black parts being replaced with green grass and looking more humanoid, albeit still having the same size. He was wearing a dark green shirt with light green pants, a brown bag slung across his shoulder, and a white baseball cap for a headgear.

"You're…Pick. That's your name, right?" Riley asked as she disembarked from the bike.

"Y-Yes, that's correct, Ms. Riley." The creature, Pick, replied as he scratched his head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you again." She approached him and offered him a candy, which he accepted.

"W-We better go now." He stated as he put the candy in his bag. "King Rinke is w-waiting for us."

Riley nodded her head as she and Pick went towards the bike. After both of them took their seat on it, the blonde girl pedaled her bike and moved towards their destination with the little humanoid boy serving as an occasional guide. What she was about to do would not be recorded in the school's record. If anyone looked at hers, they would read that she had taken an offer from some hero with healing quirk.

Falsifying was illegal and a criminal offense, obviously. But in the end, it was nothing compared to making sure that an S-Class threat didn't decide to expand his small "fiefdom."

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**Tomas: **For the displaced citizens of Earth Bet, I am still thinking about that. So far, there are Riley, Yamada, and as you find out in this chapter, Jamie Rinke a.k.a. Nilbog.

For how much Nedzu, All Might, and the rest of the U.A. staffs know about Riley's crime, well they know that she was a villain and had killed several people, including heroes at Bet. How much they _exactly_ know will be revealed in the later arcs.

**Redhand: **Riley will not be stuck in a healing role. For now, though, that will be the majority of her role. But in the later arcs, she will start to take more than that.

As for Riley's enhancement, well, that will also play a part in later arcs.

* * *

** If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me!**

**Review, please! **


	7. Stranger Week

**Stranger Week **

"Ah, welcome, little Alice. Welcome to my new humble kingdom."

When Riley and Pick entered the "throne room," they were greeted almost immediately by the ruler of the "kingdom," Jamie Rinke, known more infamously as Nilbog. He called two of his creations – which he often called his "children" – who brought with them a tray with tea and snack. After giving Pick a snack and sending him away, both parahumans had a little tea party with each other.

"Riley. I told you, it's not Alice. _Riley_." The girl stated as she stirred her tea.

"And like I said, a mere title, not name," Nilbog replied as he poured his own cup of tea. "In fact, I remember you agreeing. During one of our meetings with Faerie Queen, if I get my memory right."

"Oh, alright." She slurped her tea. "Speaking of which, do you encounter any problem?"

"Oh, there was a group of bandits that tried to enter my kingdom." He poured several spoons of sugar into his tea. "They all have been taken care of. You can collect their remains if you want."

"I'll just take the brain matters." Riley put her cup down. "No hero following them?"

"That's exactly why they came to my kingdom." Nilbog enjoyed the aroma of his tea before drinking it. "So, Alice, what are stories that have been made in your name?"

"Well, it's more than tragedy and comedy now. Like for example…"

* * *

In the aftermath of the fight against the stowaways, the heroes were now performing a clean-up operation. It was rather simple; tying up the stowaways so that they don't escape, picking up the debris of the ship destroyed during the fight, and securing the contraband.

"Froppy, Mick, how's the situation over there?" Sirius asked as she fishing the debris.

In the stowaways' ship, or at least what remained of it, Asui and Mick were pushing the contraband from the storage into the deck. They didn't know what it was since it was stored inside a wooden crate but it was heavy. Each time they pushed it, they let out a grunt.

"Everything's alright, Sirius," Mick replied as he and Asui kept pushing the crate. "Just…gods, this is heavy…"

"Need any help over there?"

"No, Sirius. We…"

Before the UA student could finish her sentence, both she and the sailor were suddenly electrocuted. They fell to the ground while a man in a hoodie and baseball cap touched the crate. Suddenly, both he and the cargo disappeared.

"Froppy, Mick!" Selkie, who was in the water, immediately went towards them. "Are both of you alright?"

"F-Fine…" Mick tried to reply to the question. "S-S-Stun…g-g-gun…"

"Yep. Most likely stun gun." Sirius said as she joined the three of them. "The effect is undeniable."

Asui tried to say something. However, with her tongue not being inside her mouth, it was rather hard to make a coherent word. Sirius carefully put her tongue back into her mouth before picking her up while Selkie carried Mick. After both of them put their incapacitated partners in the sickbay, they went to the deck and continued the observation of the clean-up operation.

"So, do we have a clue on who attacked them and steal the cargo?" Selkie asked.

"The only clue that we have is that he has a teleportation quirk. We most likely could find information in the database but for some reason, I have a doubt." Sirius replied. "Especially if…"

"That's not something we discuss out in the open." He suddenly said sternly.

"O-Of course." She bowed. "I apologize."

Selkie merely nodded his head in response.

* * *

Inside a big room that Nilbog has prepared for her, Riley was currently inspecting the brain matter that he had offered to her. After that, she went towards the half-finished mechanical spider and continued its assembly. As she did all of this, Pick was observing all of her actions while munching on some biscuits.

Riley decided to not give a care about his activity. However, after Pick did nothing but observing her and munching the biscuits, she decided to get to the matter of the problem.

"Something in your mind, Pick?" The tinker asked, not looking away from the spider.

"Huh? O-Oh!" Pick increased the speed of his munch before finally stopping. "W-Well, I am not s-sure if it's something t-to tell you. But m-my King simply stated t-that it's _p-preferable _to not t-tell you."

"Well, I guess that's because he simply doesn't want to make others worried." Riley finally gave Pick her full attention. "So, what is it?"

"T-There's another g-group that tried to e-enter the kingdom's without King Rinke's p-permission." He explained while munching a biscuit. "The g-group is called t-the Meta Liberation Army."

"Meta Liberation Army?" Riley put her hand on her chin before snapping her fingers. "Oh, it's an organization that wants to make quirk free to be used and not restricted by the laws."

"Exactly." The two people in the room turned their eyes on Nilbog, who had just entered. "Those anarchists tried to invade my kingdom to 'liberate' it. Bah! As if my kingdom needs something like that."

Technically, Nilbog's new kingdom consisted of the territory of Japan that he occupied, just like how Ellisburg was a town that he took from the United States. Riley was not in the mood to point that out, however, and it's not like she cared about such a thing.

"Wait, isn't MLA been disbanded after its leader was captured and committed suicide?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Supposedly," Nilbog answered. "However, it won't be the first nor the last entity that born from the ashes of its forebearer."

"Not disagreeing. In any case, we need to inform U.A. about this revelation."

"T-That might be d-difficult." Pick joined in. "The M-MLA members, one o-of them is a-a hero while another is a-a device creator."

Riley silently stared at the creation as she realized what kind of situation they had just gotten themselves into.

"Well, damn."

* * *

As he patrolled the street alongside Best Jeanist, Bakugou once again find himself testing the limit of his patience. His field experience was, for the lack of a better word, nothing like what he thought. The hero that he currently with was obnoxious, with the only reason he was still with Best Jeanist was that he was one of the Top 10 Heroes so there might be something that he could learn from him.

So far, the hero has been trying his best to fix his attitude. Bakugou admitted that he had one but considering how he slowly but steadily considered his field experience a waste time, Best Jeanist was not doing good work.

"_The only thing that he managed to succeed is making me feel wanting to have another course with Dr. Yamada._" The boy thought. "_Speaking of which…" _

* * *

"_I have to say, your activities during the closing ceremony was interesting." _

_Bakugou didn't say anything in return, merely grumbling in his seat. The doctor fixed her glasses and observed him. The student couldn't help but wonder what she could gain from doing that as she wrote something on the paper. After a while, she dropped the pen and made herself comfortable. _

"_So, what makes you decided to go violent when you received the medal?" She finally asked. _

"_Because it's meaningless!" Bakugou exclaimed. "The gold medal and the number one position mean that I managed to surpass the other contenders and all of the challenge. But Icyhot didn't even bother to give me his all! What's the point of all of it?!" _

_Yamada simply looked at him unimpressed. She waited for several moments before voicing her opinion. _

"_What makes you think Todoroki didn't give his all?" She asked the explosive student. _

"_He didn't use his fire side. What else?" Bakugou said before grumbling again. _

"_Ah, I see." Yamada fixed her glasses before continuing. "What if I tell you that Todoroki has given his all? He didn't use his fire side because he _doesn't_ want to. At least until that point. He didn't use his fire side because he _can't_." _

"_Bullshit! He used it in a fight against Deku!" _

"_Was it? I didn't remember that. I remember that he ignited his fire side before the entire field exploded." _

"_Same difference." _

"_Not really." Yamada gave a look at Bakugou. "You're one of the smartest students in the Hero Course, Bakugou. Try to make a guess on why Todoroki didn't use his fire side from his physical appearance." _

_The student decided to do what he was asked to. It wasn't like he has anything better to do. He couldn't help but wondered what Dr. Yamada meant. Todoroki didn't stand out among others. Sure, he looked as if two people fused together into one but that was minor compared to the physical appearance of others. His burn wound was also…_

"Wait, burn wound?_" Bakugou thought. _

_Now that he thought about it, Todoroki's wound was rather strange. His quirk meant that his body could tolerate heat more than normal people could. If he gained it when his quirk recently manifested, then the wound was too specific. It should be in hand or, if it was because he accidentally put his face on fire, much bigger. _

_So, it was most likely not caused by himself even by accident and by something hot enough to bypass the Half-and-Half heat resistance. It was something a little boy could be close enough to. It was also something that made him not want to use his fire side. _

"_Oh…" The realization was slowly apparent on Bakugou's face. Usually scowling, it showed that the boy was having a eureka moment and that he didn't like it. "Endeavor…" _

"_Yep. I am not sure whether he's the one who gave Todoroki his wound and he's privy about it. Endeavor is not the type that's physically abusive. But being abused by his father could explain why he's very adamant not to use his fire side, don't you think?" Yamada stated. _

_It was a possibility. Bakugou hated following some of his mother's advice and she was quite abusive. Though considering that he was allowed to fight back, she wasn't _that _abusive. Most likely because she grew up in a…not exactly nice neighborhood. _

"_Wait," Bakugou remembered something. "Is it alright for you to tell me this? I am sure there's this shit about doctor and patient keeping each other secret." _

"_I do not tell you about it. I simply make your mind reach that conclusion." Yamada sighed. "Besides, he wants to tell you anyway, explaining why he didn't use his full power during the finale and apologizing. Also, Endeavor being a bad husband and father is something that's quite popular in social media." _

_Bakugou nodded his head in return. It made things more sense to him; Todoroki not using his fire side would be like a man not punching using his broken hand. It was still infuriating however that he thought that he could win with a hand tied up on his back and not bothering to fix his problems. _

"_Well, with that problem solved, I believe it's time that we focus on something else," Yamada stated as she picked up her clipboard. _

_The boy didn't even bother to hide his displeasure. _

* * *

Yeah, if he has to choose between Best Jeanist and Dr. Yamada, Bakugou would choose the latter since there was at least something gained from a meeting with her.

"So, Bakugou, do you understand what I have just explained?" Best Jeanist suddenly said.

"Huh?" The boy replied, not listening to what the hero had just said, causing the latter to sigh.

"It seems that I have to explain it again." Best Jeanist commented. "Good for you that I don't mind to do that as long as you're under my tutelage."

The only thing that the student with explosive could do was grumbling.

* * *

In another city, a group of would-be heroes led by Gun Head was approaching a scene. It was a jewelry store that had just been robbed. Police and paramedics already arrived, securing the crime scene and taking care of the injured respectively.

The hero approached the only police officer not wearing the standard uniform, most likely a detective and thus the one in charge. Upon seeing him, the detective – who had just lightened a cigarette – went towards Gun Head with her hands in her pockets.

"Gun Head." The detective greeted the hero.

"Detective Murayama." He replied. "Everything's in the order it seems."

"The patrol officers are currently chasing the…getaway vehicle, I guess? While the area looks clear, there's a possibility of one of the robbers' still around."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can't explain it here."

The hero merely nodded his head. He then approached his sidekicks and one U.A. student that he taught and gave them an order.

"I am going to have a conversation with Detective Murayama. All of you could give a hand to the medics and other police officers."

After the order was given, they went to their own way. Uraraka, the U.A. student that Gun Head taught for a week, noticed a medic was giving a bunch of police officers tea, one cup for each of them. She decided to approach her and gave a hand.

"Hmm?" The medic, noticing the approaching student, stopped pouring the tea and looked at her. "Something I can help you with, miss?"

"Umm, I am with Gun Head. Name's Uravity." Uraraka introduced herself.

"Ah, I see." The medic gave her a tray with white paper cups filled with tea. "Can you please bring this tea to them?"

"Of course."

As she distributed the tea, Uraraka noticed that none of the police officers showed any sign of a wound. At least physically since many of them looked dead inside. She wondered if they were victims of a villain with mental-based quirk. She decided to ask the medic about it after she was done.

"Most likely." She answered the question. "From what I hear, the villain used some kind of mind control…"

"It was not mind control."

Uraraka and the medic turned their head towards the speaker, one of the officers that received the tea. He looked at them with a terrified face, as if remembering a bad incident.

"It was a normal day; patrolling the area, bought some coffee and donut, gave tickets to violators. Then suddenly, no more control of your own body." The officer told them before drinking his entire tea. "Becoming nothing more than _puppets _for the bastard. Didn't even have the decency to make us unconscious during the crime. Everyone that we threatened, everything that we broke, we remember all of it."

The police officer threw away his cup. Uraraka diverted her attention towards the medic, who was thinking about something after being told of the story.

"From what you told me, looks like the quirk is not to control the mind but rather to hijack the motoric function of the victim." The medic said before taking out a clipboard. "It would help in figuring out who the villain is."

As the medic was busy taking the note, Uraraka couldn't help but feel bad for the police officers. Being forced to become the opposite of what you were was obviously not a good experience in the slightest. She hoped that the victims could recover from their experience.

* * *

Inside the conference room, the teachers and staffs of U.A. watched a video that was currently being played. They couldn't help but felt worried as they realized the meaning behind it.

"_Why do you let her enter the room?_" Asked Yamada, one of the people in the video.

"_Because she can be trusted! I already told you this!_" Answered a man wearing a suit, another person in the video.

"_Did she show you any ID? Or did she say something, like a password of trust?_"

"_She didn't do any of that! She. Can. Be. Trusted!_"

Nedzu grabbed a remote and turned off the projector. The headmaster of U.A. then diverted his attention towards Yamada.

"So, Dr. Yamada, did all of them like that?" He asked.

"More or less." The psychologist replied. "The woman entered the room and shot the informant in front of them. None of them bat an eye and the reinforcement that arrived let her past."

"That is…unnerving." Midnight commented as she put her hand on her chin. "So, her power, it makes people trust her?"

"That's the conclusion that I took from the interviews. All of them emphasized the fact that she can be trusted, that no harm will come from her, that she's merely in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"There's no doubt on who she is?" All Might said, his word sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I have interviewed people like them. Their behaviors will trigger _that _warning if the PRT interrogated them."

"Well, then ladies and gentlemen, our next action will be obvious," Nedzu said before giving the order.

"Executing Master-Stranger Protocols."

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**reality deviant: **Well, if someone tells you that this nice little girl conducted some of the most horrific surgeries in history, how much will you trust them and how skeptical are you going to be? They know she was a supervillain but it's to comprehend her crimes, especially if you don't see it first-hand.

Yes. A certain…"group" of heroes and the government know about Nilbog.

As for the moment, no. Riley and Nilbog are the only S-Class threat in MHA.

**Guest: **All I can say is that Ciara is currently busy with something else to focus on finding the three of them.

**Nightmare723764: **No, she won't for two reasons. One is that she's bad at naming. Second is that it's a hero name. She doesn't see herself as a hero and simply do that due to encouragement from others.

**overly picky: **First, there's no tinker in MHA. Not even an equivalent of one. There are students who are inventors like Mei but they're not tinkers. Also, Riley is a _biological _tinker, meaning that she has more place in being a field medic. Recovery Girl can be said to be who the U.A. is teaching Riley to become. Admittedly, she can make mechanical spider but that would be limiting her potential.

Second, not really. During her scenes in _Ward_, she doesn't swear too much. I guess she doesn't like swearing that much.

Third, the U.A. let her work in the school because she was with Riley when they were discovered and she has a proof that she worked with the Protectorate and came from Earth Bet (albeit already moving to Earth Gimel).

Also, who says that Riley has no oversight?

* * *

**And it's finally done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


End file.
